


Extraction -  A Clintasha fanfic

by Iriel3000



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Clintasha - Fandom, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Steve is a good friend, Suspense, Tony is a spy, Torture, Violence, a little fluff of course, partners, so is Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriel3000/pseuds/Iriel3000
Summary: Clint and Natasha are missing after a mission.  Steve and Tony find them on security cameras and have to watch as Natasha is forced to make a deadly decision to help Clint.Complete. One Shot.
Relationships: Black Widow/Hawkeye, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Extraction -  A Clintasha fanfic

“They were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago.” Tony remarked trying to sound annoyed.

“Neither are answering the comm.”

Steve scowled. It wasn’t like Clint or Natasha to be late.

“Don’t suppose they stopped for a quickie?” Tony quipped.

Steve shot him a disdainful look. Tony held up his hands.

“Hey, you know, the adrenaline, thrill of victory, that sort of thing.”

“I wouldn’t say we were victorious in this case, Tony.”

“Jarvis, bring up surveillance cameras within three miles of Barton and Romanov’s last location.”

Tony and Steve were suddenly surrounded by floating screens showing city activity.

“There, that one,” Steve pointed at a warehouse in the manufacturing district, “black vans, unmarked, similar to the ones we found earlier.”

“Jarvis, are there cameras inside?”

“Working, Sir.”

Four screens popped up showing them different views inside a fairly empty warehouse. In the middle of the room were their teammates, both on their knees a few feet apart facing each other.

Their target, Jonas Banks was holding Natasha by the hair, while two men held Clint’s arms behind his back. A third lurked nearby.

Barton appeared to be in bad shape. He had either taken a fall or Bank’s men really roughed him up.

Steve and Tony could see but not hear.

“Jarvis, can you get their comms working? If they still have them in.”

The super computer worked for a moment then established a connection. Knowing they couldn’t talk to them over the piece, Steve lightly tapped the comm in Morse code telling Natasha ‘We are coming’. Over and over.

On screen, Natasha turned her head slightly, indicating to Steve that she heard and understood.

Jonas yanked Natasha's head back, lowering his face to hers. 

“Tell me who you are and how you found this location or he dies.”

She said nothing. The third brute punched Clint in the gut then produced a knife. Over the comm, Tony and Steve heard the archer struggling to breath.

Steve could see the look in Natasha’s eyes even through the cameras. Any fear she felt was shoved aside to calculate how to take down four men and save their lives.

The goon with the knife grabbed Clint by the hair and made a slow cut down the side of his cheek. A strangled cry ripped from Barton’s throat.

“Okay, okay! Stop, please! I will tell you what you want! Please, don’t hurt him anymore!” Natasha cried, now actually crying. Steve squinted at the video screens suspiciously, crossing his arms.

The men holding Clint stopped and waited for Bank’s instructions.

“Please,” Natasha looked up at Jonas with big watery eyes. She attempted to get to her feet, using Banks body as leverage. The Black Widow was on stage now.

She slid up the length of Jonas, her shirt getting pulled down, exposing a swell of cleavage. Bank’s yanked her up, pressing Natasha against him.

“Please,” she repeated, her voice more seductive, “I will give you what you want if you let him go.”

“Oh I know you will.” Banks said running a finger along the neckline of her top.

Tony’s eyebrows shot up while Steve looked away. He and Tony both knew Barton would go ballistic on the man, if given the chance. Hawkeye made it clear many times that he didn't like Natasha resorting to those tactics anymore, and Rogers agreed.

“Get your hands off of her.” Barton rumbled.

With Clint making a distraction, Steve watched Natasha position herself for a move. Jonas highly underestimated her skills not knowing her real identity.

“He is no use to me anymore, take him away.” Banks waved off Hawkeye.

The men started dragging Clint back. Natasha grabbed Banks’ gun, kicked him to the floor and held it to his head. Banks’ men stopped, all pointing their weapons at her.

“You are outnumbered, even if you shoot me.” Banks taunted.

Steve and Tony could see Natasha running scenarios in her head. Rogers couldn’t envision a viable option without Natasha or Clint possibly dying. Stark, on the other hand, seemed to figure out what she was going to do.

“Oh God, get an extraction team and Med unit for them! NOW!”

Steve was confused by Tony’s outburst.

“Director Fury has been contacted, Sir.” Jarvis replied.

The men turned their attention back to the screens.

Natasha hauled Banks up, stood behind him and pointed the gun at the men facing them. Steve heard her say ‘I’m sorry’ just as she fired.

Shooting Clint in the stomach.

Stunned, the three men around Hawkeye froze as he dropped to the ground. Natasha took advantage and shot two more before Banks’ elbowed her in the ribs. She missed the third. The other man fired, but shot Bank’s in the shoulder instead.

Jonas hit the ground, Natasha rolling with him. Nat fired four more shots until the last man fell and then she slammed the butt of the gun in Banks face, knocking him unconscious.

She bolted over to Clint, keeping the gun pointed up, waiting for more possible foes. Forcing the gun into his hand, she ripped off her shirt to stop his bleeding.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” They heard her repeat over and over.

“Better you than them,” Barton grunted, “we both know I wouldn't be here if…”

“Don’t.” She ordered, pulling him into her arms, keeping pressure on his wound.

“Steve?” She called to the air, a tremor in her voice.

Rogers released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“We’re here Natasha. Jet is four minutes out.”

She nodded and turned her attention back to Clint. 

“Hey..hey, open your eyes. Talk to me.” She encouraged, running her hands over him. Barton only moaned.

“Clint, you have to help me, I forgot. What type of arrow do you use for long range?”

Steve and Tony exchanged puzzled looks.

“Aluminum.” He rasped.

“What kind of tip did you use to take down one of the Chitarri battleships?”

“Broadhead. You know that.” He chided, even through pain.

She kept talking, trying to keep him conscious.

“First thing you ever said to me?” She asked, caressing his face, her voice becoming shaky.

“I don’t want to kill you.” His eyes drifted closed.

“First time you trusted me?”

“Budapest...Nat…” Clint choked.

“They’re almost here, stay with me. First time you let me shoot your bow?”

“Mmmm, don't touch my bow, Woman.” 

Natasha laughed, then sobbed.

“Clint, we’re not done,” she said softly, running her fingers through his hair, “first time you said you loved me?”

Tony and Steve mouths dropped.

Just at that moment, the warehouse door burst open and the rescue team rushed to Clint and Natasha.

“NO!” Tony started to yell, but Steve quickly hit the mute button on the comm.

They watched the rescue team put Clint in a stretcher with Natasha by his side. Tony shut off the screens and turned to Steve, a wild look in his eyes.

“No.” Rogers said sternly, pointing a finger at him.

“Yes.” Tony shot back excitedly, bouncing on his heels.

“No. You don’t need to know.”

“Oh, but, I do.” He said like a little kid.

“Tony, that was a private moment.”

“Of which, I need more information, Fun Governor.”

“Natasha will hurt you if she finds out you're snooping…”

“Eh, a chance I’m willing to take for love.” Tony smiled with a dramatic exit. Steve waited a minute before hailing the computer.

“Jarvis, will you code all of the footage and audio from the warehouse as restricted, please?”

“Yes, Captain Rogers.”

Steve shook his head. Sometimes you had to protect your friends from your friends.


End file.
